Animal
by Hotly81173
Summary: When and animal wants out, you never know what will trigger their release.


**A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head yesterday. Hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: When an animal wants out, you never know what will trigger their release.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Criminal Minds and that still breaks my heart. **

**Animal**

Hotch couldn't take the silence in the car anymore. It had been three hours since either one of them had said a word to each other. The case was over and the rest of the team had left to go back to Quantico the day before. He had agreed to wait on Prentiss to be released from the hospital and then he would drive them the seven hours back home. With three hours down, they had four hours to go before they would be back on their home turf; which is exactly where they wanted to be right now, instead of driving cross country.

"Prentiss, you can either sit there pissed off and not talking to me all night or you can tell me what your problem is." Hotch said as he turned off onto a side road, thank god for the GPS in the rental car to navigate these unfamiliar back roads.

"Well, for one why did you have to let the team go back yesterday instead of having them wait for us? We could have flown back instead of drive back. Secondly, why in the hell did you have to rent this car? This isn't the normal type of car rental the Bureau pays for." she hissed at him from the passenger seat.

"Prentiss, the team had to go back without us because I couldn't get approval from Strauss for the whole team staying an extra night. They couldn't send the jet back for us because Strauss sent them out on another case first thing this morning. As far as this car is concerned, it was all they had besides a couple of limos. It's a busy weekend and all their cars were gone. We lucked up and someone brought this one back as I was leaving. They cleaned it up and we got it… and here we are. You can't stay mad at me forever, Prentiss. It was a good call and I would make it again if the situation was the same." he said as the road changed from four lanes into two.

"I can stay mad at you if I want too. You made a stupid move, Hotch and I got knocked out trying to save you. And what is with all this Prentiss shit? We are alone, and you never call me Prentiss when we are alone." she said, turning in her seat so she could look at him better.

"Dammit Emily, you almost got yourself killed and for what? Me? That was a 'stupid move' as you say. I had him until you came into the room and got yourself hit the head with a damn brick. A brick Emily…a god damn brick. An inch to the left and you wouldn't be sitting here right now." Hotch said as the city lights began to fade behind them into the distant. "You seem to be having a problem with authority lately. I think that may be something I can remedy. I just need to show you who the boss is and exactly what your position is on this team." he said as he pulled off to the right side onto a little dirt road.

"Hotch, just what the hell does that mean? I know my position. I was your back up and you left me to run after Simmons on your own. You disregard the rules when it suits you, regardless of who it may affect. You can't do it that way Hotch. If you want us to follow your lead, sir, then don't you need to be a better example for us as a team?" she said as Hotch slammed on brakes on the dark, deserted road.

"Hotch, what the hell are you doing?" she asked as he reached in front of her to release the latch for the convertible top and then pushed the button and she watched the top roll back.

"I'm going to show you exactly how I expect you to follow my lead. When I am done with you there will be no need for me to ask you if you know your place… but I will, and if I like your answer then I will believe that you finally know your place." he said as he opened the car door and standing up, sliding his leather jacket off his shoulders, throwing it into the back seat.

"I don't know what you think you are doing Hotch, but I am not going to sit here in the middle of nowhere while you have your mid-life crises." Emily said and opened her car door, getting out before slamming it shut behind her.

Emily started walking down the gravel road past a grove of dense trees when she felt herself being pushed against the big trunk of the tree to her right.

"You are not going anywhere, Emily." Hotch said as his mouth came down to crush against hers, sliding his tongue into the wet cavern when she gasped in shock.

His hands held her back against the trunk while he devoured her mouth. Her taste had always been intoxicating to him, always left him wanting more. Emily moaned and then tried to push him back off of her, to no avail. He held fast to her as she squirmed against him. He grabbed her hands in one of his, holding them over her head against the tree. Reaching up with his other hand, he grabbed her roughly by the chin, holding her head steady so he could look into her eyes.

"You are about to learn a valuable lesson, Emily. You may want to pay attention because I don't want to have to repeat myself. You are not going to speak unless I tell you too. You don't move unless I tell you too. Do I make myself clear, Emily?" he said as he tightened his grip on her chin.

Emily stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. Her and Hotch had been seeing each other for well over six months and she had never seen this side of him before. It scared her and enthralled her at the same time. She stood there trembling beneath his touch. Scared to move or even speak from the fire blazing in his eyes. She knew that he loved control but never, not even once, had he displayed this side of himself to her in this fashion. She felt her panties become wet at the thought of seeing this man become unraveled to the point of breaking his stoic demeanor and releasing that animal that lay beneath the surface.

Since their very first time together in his office, it had always been about making love. The first time had not been in the ideal place, but it was none the less special to her. He had taken her slowly and thoroughly right there on the couch in his office. He had made her feel special and beautiful from the beginning and had done so every time after that. This was something totally different, this was fierce and primal between them and she loved it. No matter if she felt a fear deep in her as to what to expect from him, she knew he could never and would never hurt her. The fire in his eyes was enough to make her burn alive just from the heat that they were emitting.

"You didn't answer me, Emily. Do I make myself clear?" his hand tightened even more on her chin and she knew that there would probably be a few bruises in the morning but she didn't care; didn't care at all, as long as he didn't stop wherever this was going.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Yes what, Emily" he said, his face just inches from hers.

"Yes… it's clear, Sir." her jaw was tight as she forced the words between her clenched teeth.

Hotch growled deep in his chest as he grabbed ahold of the back her thighs, lifting her up to where she could wrap her long legs around his waist. With her back still to the tree and her legs around his waist, Emily felt vulnerable to him. Hotch straightened his legs and stepped away from the tree as he brought a hand around to the back of her head and grabbed her pony tail, roughly pulling it, making her head jerk back at the pressure.

Emily moaned and tightened her legs around his waist as he turned and headed back to the car. Setting her down in front of the car, Hotch began to pull the t-shirt from the waistband of her jeans. His hands slid over the smooth, heated flesh right above the ass of her jeans. He knew she loved it when he caressed her there. He reached for her belt buckle, unlatching it before moving on to the button and zipper. He pushed her jeans down over the curve of her ass and the round slope of her hips to her knees.

"Commando… I like it when you go around like this; like you are waiting for me to just take you. Whenever… wherever I want to take you." he said, glancing down at her.

Hotch went to his knees in front of her and took hold of her jeans, sliding them the rest of the way down. He pulled her boots from her feet before sliding the jeans completely off, throwing them over the windshield, into the car. He then stood and lifted her by the waist and set her on the hood before pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it into the interior of the car. He could already smell how aroused she was, the scent of her driving him crazy.

He slid her back on the hood, spreading her thighs apart for him as he lowered his head, flicking his tongue against her clit. Emily jerked at the contact, her brain firing out of control as he devoured her juices. Her moans grew louder as he slid his tongue into her. If this was her lesson, then she never wanted to stop learning. With his hands on her hips, Hotch raised her ass up off the car, all the while never letting up on his relentless quest to drive her over the edge. Emily let out a loud groan as Hotch took her clit between his teeth and bit down on her gently but firmly, throwing Emily over the edge.

He wasn't through with her, not by a long shot. He pulled her up into a sitting position and removed the black satin bra from her, throwing it in the direction of her shirt and jeans. His head bowed to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples before pulling it roughly into his mouth; his teeth grazing the sensitive nub before biting down firmly on the hardened tip. Emily threw her head back as he made love to her breast. She loved the friction of his teeth, tongue and day old stubble against her skin. He was touching her in ways that were so familiar and yet so new and unexpected to her. It left her wanting more… so much more.

Hotch lifted his head and the look in his eyes startled Emily slightly as the heat from the inferno she saw there melted her very core. Hotch pulled back away from the car, taking Emily with him and all she could do was wrap her legs around him once again. He walked around to the side of the car where he set her down on top of the door so she could swing her legs over and get in. After she was inside, Hotch opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. He kicked off his tennis shoes and unbuttoned the fly of his jeans, all the while looking into her eyes. His erection was painfully hard, as it sprang free from the confines of his jeans, pushing against the thin material of his boxer briefs.

"Do you know your place yet, Prentiss?" he asked as he pulled the black t-shit he wore over his head, tossing it into the back seat with her clothes.

Emily stared at him before she spoke, "I have always known my place, Sir."

"I don't believe you have. Do you mind telling me just what you think your place is and let me decide if you are right or not." he said, leaning back against the black leather seat.

"My place is wherever you say it is, Sir. Right now my place is right here doing your bidding. Tomorrow my place will be at home with you and Jack. Monday my place will be at work sitting at my desk feeling you watch me through the window of your office, Sir." she said, waiting to see if he approved of her answer.

"I think you are only partially right. You are right about your place being wherever I say it is. And right now I want you to sit right here." he said, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down around his knees, patting his lap. "You are mistaken about me watching you through the window. I don't watch you, Prentiss… I may have on occasion glanced out my window but it wasn't to stare at you. Get over here and turn facing forward." he said and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, grabbing his handcuffs.

Emily almost laughed at him when he said he didn't watch her from his office. She knew the truth, everyone on the team had caught him at one time or another watching her, but instead she climbed over the center console, sliding her legs around the outside of his muscular thighs. Hotch took her hands and fastened the handcuffs firmly around her tiny wrists in front of her.

"Hold onto the top of the windshield, Prentiss, this is going to be a rough ride." he said as he wrapped his hands around her slender hips, pulling her down onto his throbbing cock.

Emily moaned as she sank down on him, taking him completely with one thrust of his hips. As wet as she was for him eased the pain from the thrust slightly, he stilled only for a moment to give her time to adjust to the size of him. Her tightness wrapped around him was almost enough to throw him over the edge right then. He fought back the urge to fill her with his seed by biting her on her left shoulder instead. Grabbing her by her pony tail, he pulled her roughly back against him, causing her to let go of the window.

"You are enjoying this, Prentiss." he whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe. "You are so wet for me… so tight." he said against the side of her neck as he thrust into her roughly.

All Emily could do was ride the wave of pleasure that rode through her, threatening to drown her in the ocean of emotions washing over her. She had never been manhandled in such a way… a way that she found so intoxicating she felt drunk. She loved seeing him this way. She never thought she would see him so close to losing control like this. His breathing was coming in short pants against her skin as he thrust into her harder. Emily leaned up and took hold of the windshield once again, balancing herself. She rose up and he pulled her hips back down roughly. She didn't complain, just met him thrust for thrust. Over and over her body slammed down on him, but he wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of finding release yet. Not when there was one more thing he wanted to do while they had this car.

Hotch pushed Emily up off his erection, "Get in the back and bend over the back of the seat." he said, getting out and climbing into the back behind her.

Hotch was on his knees in the seat behind her and he lined himself up and in one thrust he was seated completely in her once again. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as he thrust into her hard.

"Do you know your place now?" he asked as he continued to thrust into hard and deep.

"Yes I do, Sir." She forced out as his thrusts pushed her closer to the brink.

"I'm still not convinced." He said as he brought his hand down, making contact with her ass.

He thought he may have gone too far by the painful noise she made. That was until he felt her pushing her body back to meet his thrusts. He smiled at the thought of all the things he had wanted to do to her for months. After this he was sure he wouldn't be afraid to try anything with her. Her moans grew louder as he pumped into her faster and harder. He brought his hand down against the tender white flesh of her ass once again and he could feel her tighten around him with each slap of his hand. Over and over he brought his hand down, keeping time with his thrusts. Her ass was red and welts were forming in the shape of his hand but she didn't seem to mind the pain and he didn't seem to want to let up on his punishment to her ass, so he continued to spank her tender round globes while pulling her head back by her hair. With one final thrust and slap of his hand they both fell over the edge, Hotch falling against her back as he came deep inside of her.

Emily laid there against the convertible top, the handcuffs pressing against the tender flesh of her wrists, the weight of the man she loved behind her. She sighed in contentment as she felt him run his hand down her side.

"Do you know your place yet, Emily?" he asked as he kissed her tenderly on her neck.

"Yes… my place is wherever you are, Aaron." she replied as he began to unlatch the cuffs from her sore wrists.

"Now I like that answer. I love you, Emily." he said as he turned her to face him.

"I love you too, Aaron." she said as she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him to her so she could kiss him.

One week later Emily and Dave were in Hotch's office when Strauss came in holding a sheet of paper in her hand.

"Agent Hotchner, do you mind telling me why we got an invoice for three thousand dollars from the car rental agency?" she asked before taking a quick glance at Dave.

"No ma'am I don't mind telling you if I knew what you were talking about. What invoice?" he said, standing up and reaching across the desk for the paper in Strauss's hand.

He scanned over the paper, "It says there was damage to the convertible top… cut like marks on the interior of the top. I have no idea about that ma'am. We never even used the top." he said, handing her back the invoice.

"It has been covered but there will be a cut in the monthly coffee supply so you better warn everyone to take it easy on it for the next three months," Strauss said before turning and walking out.

Dave looked at the two of his friends with amusement in his eyes; "Belt buckle?" was all he asked.

"Handcuffs." his two friends said in unison.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you. **


End file.
